Chasing Pavements
by Fran Fee
Summary: Rachel descubrirá a Quinn y a sí misma en el camino. Pero es "ese" el camino que debe seguir? / Editado.
1. Chapter 1

Glee no me pertenece , es de Ryan Murphy . La historia sí.

* * *

**Chasing Pavements**

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi , no diré que fue amor a primera vista o que de pronto todo parecía tener sentido , le saludé y no volví a verla en meses , sus ojos si se habían quedado guardados en alguna parte de mi memoria pero nunca esperé relacionarlo con ella hasta años después , ese primer día de clases un 03 de Marzo del 2008 fue tal vez el día en el que toda mi vida cambiaría no sólo por el hecho de que yo , Rachel Berry haría lo que fuese necesario para llegar a obtener una vacante en Julliard ,trataría de buscar algún grupo , popular por supuesto, al que unirme y tendría amigos , no sería más la chiquilla hija de dos padres homosexuales que no tenía con quien compartir la lonchera en los recreos o la única apartada del grupo por ser diferente, New York no es tan liberal como piensan , amigos míos. No sólo por eso, quería conseguir todo lo que veía en las películas de adolescentes, quería tener un novio, que sería el hombre de mi vida, cantar en cada recital que pudiese, y tener muchos amigos, tener fiestas en la piscina de mi casa sin la tía Molly remojando sus cayos a un lado.

Abrí la puerta y pude sentir el olor a pasto recién cortado de los jardines y el campo de futbol, algunas porristas ya estaban practicando incansablemente mientras una mujer arrugada y con el ceño fruncido les gritaba con un megáfono, bajé del carro con mi bolso y me despedí de mi padre, mi papi Le Roy.

Entré al colegio y pude sentir las miradas, no muchas claro, sobre mí, era la chica nueva, caminé buscando mi casillero y lo encontré no tan alejado del baño del conserje , demonios.

Tocó la campana y como pude llegué a mi primera clase, el salón estaba casi vacío en una esquina una chica de ascendencia latina conversaba con una, mucho más alta, joven de ojos azules, ambas sonreían hasta que se sintieron observadas.

_**Qué estás mirando? Tu nariz no está acá, piérdete. –**_ La latina giró al instante en el que termino de hablar y lanzarme una desdeñosa mirada .

_**Sanny no seas así**_ .- La rubia agarro del hombro a la otra chica y me sonrío.

_**Me llamo Brittany , tú quién eres ?.**_- me preguntó sin mas miramientos.

_**Hola , soy Rachel , un gusto.**_

_**Qué bonito nombre , mi mamá dice que ese tipo de nombres son de la Biblia pero Sanny no me deja leerla porque dice que primero tengo que terminar con Las Crónicas de Narnia , mucha fricción o algo así.**_

_**Es ficción , Britt**_. – La tal Sanny corrigió sin un toque de burla el error de la rubia.

_**Ah cierto! Santana ella es Rachel**_ – nos miró a ambas esperando alguna palabra .

_**Hola!**_ – dije sin tanto entusiasmo.

_**Hola **_.- respondió Santana al sentir los ''disimulados'' codazos que Brittany le daba.

_**A ver todos ya dejen de conversar ! Comenzaremos con la clase , soy el profesor Dolohov , impartiré la materia de Química y espero que aprueben , por favor pónganse en parejas y comiencen a leer la página 7 del libro para resolver juntos el cuestionario.**_

Busque con la mirada a alguien que tal vez quisiese cambiarse de sitio y comenzar a leer conmigo , esperaba que hubiese alguien , después de todo era usual que más de la mitad del salón se olvidase los libros los primeros días de clase.

No parecía que alguien fuese a acercarse así que suspiré y miré mi libro abierto ya en la página 7.

_**-Ehh.. Hola , está libre? **_– una aguda voz , aunque no femenina me sacó de mis pensamientos y pude ver una tímida sonrisa en un chico de mi edad ,delgaducho y con un bonito cárdigan crema.

_- __**Sí claro , siéntate!.. Si quieres claro , no te estoy obligando , no lo haría ,no no ..**_– no pude seguir con la usual extensión de mis monólogos pues su suave risa me callo y se sentó en el asiento al lado mío.

_**- Me llamo Kurt , tú eres .. ? **_– preguntó luego de sentarse y acomodar su bolso y sus libros.

_**- Rachel , Rachel Berry , es un placer .- **_

_**- Igualmente , disculpa pero qué tenemos qué hacer ?**_ - preguntó nuevamente pues había llegado algo retrasado

_**- Deberíamos de estar leyendo la página 7 **_– dije en voz baja pues ya había visto las miradas que el profesor nos lanzaba

_**- Bueno **_– abrió su libro y comenzó a leer .

No fue hasta pasado un rato que comenzamos a hablar de nuestros gustos , amaba Broadway , y los musicales , y a cada palabra que decía , lo fornido que Ian Somerhalder se veía últimamente , para luego retractarse , acrecentaron mis sospechas sobre su sexualidad ,no le preguntaría directamente ,pero siempre he tenido ese deseo de ser algo así como Sherlock Holmes y pensaba buscar cada pista posible y llegar a un veredicto .

Justo antes de que sonase la campana y terminase por fin la odiosa clase de Química pude ver como Santana y Brittany se reunían con una tercera chica, me fije en ellas porque eran las únicas que me habían hablado amablemente o bueno, la única chica , o bueno, Britt.

Quise acercarme , quién sabe por qué ,quiero pensar que solo buscaba más oportunidades de hablar con más gente , no que fue cosa del destino o algo así ,no podría serlo , no quiero que sea así .

Me acerque , a pesar de las miradas de pavor de Kurt que estaba como una estatua parado a mi lado , y quedé justo detrás de la tercera chica , aun así pude ver como la ceja derecha de Santana se elevaba y Brittany sonreía .

_**Hey Rachel !**_ – ese fue el saludo de Brittany , al verme luego de sonreír inmensamente

_**Hola Britt , Santana ..**_ – no quise terminar mi saludo esperando que Britt me presentase a la otra chica , Santana nunca lo hubiese hecho.

_**Qué tal? La clase fue un asco a que sí? Aunque los gases nobles no son tan difíciles , en sí lo único que tienes que hacer es recordar la nomenclatura ..**_- Brittany comenzaba a explicar la clase en su totalidad

_**Sí , fue horrible y es el primer tema del año**_ – agregó Kurt , para ese momento , tal vez por lo llamativo de la voz de Kurt la joven recién volteó.

No me quede paralizada , aunque ahora que lo recuerdo bien podría haber pasado .

Tenía los ojos verdes , tal vez avellana , eran increíbles , tal vez los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida . Aunque a esa conclusión llegaría años después.

_**Hola , soy Quinn -**_ se presentó sin temores.

_**Rachel , Rachel Berry –**_ musité , quizás demasiado bajo

_**Habla más fuerte enano**_ – la burlona voz de Santana me sacó del ensueño en que había quedado al ver a Quinn , su cabello rubio y largo estaba atado en una cola de caballo y el uniforme de porristas le quedaba demasiado bien .

_**Santana! Jajaja , discúlpala , en fin , adiós Rachel **_– dicho esto Quinn se fue junto con Brittany y Santana quienes rápidamente entrelazaron sus meñiques detrás de ella .

Dos años después , recordaría ese momento en busca de los mínimos detalles posibles , el ser humano es raro y siempre busca algo más por que sufrir .

Y es que pasados dos años, mi relación con Quinn era mínima, luego de ese saludo y despedida en el primer día de clases , creo que no hubo alguna otra conversación , por así decirlo, entre nosotras dos, meses después la veria, pero no pasarìa de esas miradas de lejos. Sería tal vez la carga extra de mis cursos de interpretación, danza e impostación vocal , o sus larguísimos entrenamientos con el equipo de porristas , que no pude jamás hablar con ella, sé , sin embargo, que sabía de mi existencia, o al menos eso esperaba. Ya en el segundo año , se unió al Glee Club , lo cual causó extrañeza en todos los miembros , incluyéndome, poco después los rumores afirmarían las verdaderas razones de Quinn y por consiguiente Britt y Santana ,para decidirse a entrar al Club, vigilar a Finn y tratar de destruirnos, con metas tan generosas nunca hubo pie a que se dé una conversación amena entre nosotras , a pesar de ello no podía evitar mirarla en cada ensayo , muchas veces me impresionaba la manera tan suave que tenía de bailar , o su suave agudo al cantar, así como esa voz de mando que cuando aparecía callaba incluso a o peor aún, a mí.

Tal vez este omitiendo muchos detalles ahora , pero hemos de recorrer un largo camino y todo aquello que no he mencionado por descuido o distracción , será dicho.

* * *

Subì este fic antes ,y lo dejè colgado por falta de tiempo, y humor o simplemente vida (¿?) , pasaron muchas cosas ,desde que subì esta historia por primera vez . La he editado , para bien creo yo. Y realmente espero que os agrade. Conservo el saludo inicial del fic original, porque soy una jodida sentimental.

Hola , pues no sé me animé a finalmente escribir un fic y bueno aquí está, espero que les guste , este es solo el prólogo.

La historia va màs o menos asì, Rachel os contarà todo.

Pd. Dios, que nota tan larga!

Francesca xx.


	2. Chapter 2

Iniciaba el tercer año, Quinn , Britt y Santana habían dejado en claro que el fin con el que entraron al Glee Club el año pasado eran ya cosa pasada, al menos a lo que se refería con destruir el Club por orden de Sue Sylvester. Un borrón y cuenta nueva, o algo así. Britt que nos había ayudado desde siempre con las coreografías decidió re-presentarse al Club con una, Santana por su lado cantó al igual que Quinn, medio salón quedó maravillado. El año pasado las cheerios contribuyeron más al drama que al desarrollo del coro que poco se les vio por el escenario en solos o duetos. Fue sin embargo, para mí, la voz de Quinn la que se robó el show. Sè que la voz de Santana es muy potente y fue una sorpresa pero la dulzura en la de Quinn era demasiado. Ya me había preguntado a mí misma, el porqué de esa fijación con la rubia. Por qué?

_**Qué tal chicos? Les gustó? Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo en que les demos una nueva oportunidad!**_ – Mr. Schue alababa la actuación de las chicas .

_**Fue impresionante **_– dije, tratando de verme lo más serena posible

_**Eso fue perfecto , Quinn! –**_escuché la voz sosa de Finn atropellarme y exclamar

_**Bueno , bueno parece que tienen la aprobación de los capitanes del coro , así que bienvenidas, de nuevo!**_ -exclamó nuevamente .

El trío sonrío y se fueron a sentar en las filas de atrás del pequeño salón de coro

_**Oh no , siéntense más adelante por favor –**_ pidió Schuester

_**Ehm , aquí estamos bien , creo**_ – dijo algo dubitativa Quinn

_**Reitero , siéntense con el grupo , Quinn por acá**_ - dijo mientras jalaba una silla a dos asientos míos _, __**Brittany tú por acá**_- jaló otra silla cerca de Artie

_**IMPOSIBLE! Si Britt se sienta ahí , yo me siento acá!**_– Santana gritó mientras jalaba una silla pegada a la de Brittany , la verdad ignoraba porque tanto ahínco en sentarse juntas , cosas de mejores amigas seguro.

_**Bueno bueno chicas , siéntense donde quieran **_– replicó Schuester tratando de calmar a Santana

Brittany y Santana se sentaron junto a Artie , aun así Santana mantenía la mano de Britt entre las suyas , fuertemente ; Quinn por su parte decidió quedarse donde estaba y rápidamente giró para entablar conversación con Mercedes , porqué con Mercedes? Por qué no conmigo? No. Dios Rachel , quítate esas ideas de la cabeza , esta extraña fijación no te llevará a nada bueno.

Pronto sentí como Kurt me samaqueaba , sonreí y giré

-_**Qué pasa Kurt ?**_ – le pregunté intrigada

-_**Cómo que , que pasa , acabamos de aceptar de nuevo a esas tres porristas al club , ósea Britt es muy inocente y baila excelente , Santana y Quinn cantan muy bien pero Tal vez Sue quiere destruir el Club este año como estocada final y ya sabes .., nunca se sabe con ellas , qué planean?**_– habló rápidamente

_**- No lo sé Kurt, tal vez deberíamos de preguntárselo , no?**_ – repliqué con ironía

_**-Rachel! No me vengas con ironías!**_

_**- Es que Kurt, no veo nada malo en que hayan pedido una segunda oportunidad , en serio! – **_dije ya cansada del tema

-_**Bueno Rachel , por cierto , hoy tenemos que ir con Emma , quiero preguntarle sobre las fechas de inscripción para Julliard , hemos esperado esto por casi tres años!**_– cambiando completamente de tema Kurt se relajó

_**-Seguro! Vamos cuando termina Schuester con sus tontas alabanzas a Finn**_ – dije al notar como el profesor no paraba de hablar acerca de la gran performance que habíamos dado en las Nacionales pasadas , donde perdimos pues a Finn se le ocurrió besarme en medio de la canción y yo no pude evitar alejarme y hacer como que escupía y me limpiaba la boca, mientras el jurado se sorprendía y nos miraba anonadado. Es decir, en serio , Finn? Porque rayos me besó? Lo peor de todo, es que Quinn no estuvo presente y sí suena tonto , pero eso es lo peor , estuve aterrada esperando durante semanas la venganza de la HBIC pues no dudaba que los rumores llegasen a ella pero al parecer nunca lo hicieron pues nada sucedió.

Deje que Schuester hablase un rato más y cuando terminó la clase me levanté de mi asiento, vamos era el último año , nuevas oportunidades, creo que una conversación con Quinn no me caería nada mal , o sí?

_**-Hey**_

_**-Hola , Rachel -**_musitó

_**- Me gustó mucho el cover de Never Can Say Goodbye, sonó muy bien**_

_**- Estuvimos practicando un poco juntas , pero Santana lo hace definitivamente mejor que yo , y decidimos que sería mejor presentarnos por separado, creo que así nos damos cuenta de que cada una es valiosa sola no?**_

_**- Mmm.. – no pude decir nada , pues me había quedado pensando en lo que Quinn dijo, a que se refería con eso?**_

_**- Es decir , a veces soy yo , a veces Santana pero , somos adolescentes también, podemos sentir vergüenza solas pero atacar en grupo y que mejor forma de romper eso que presentándonos solas**_

_**- Santana López , vergüenza?- Rach , tonta Rach , lo único que se te ocurre decir es eso?**_

_**-Hey pero que acabo de escuchar , oye pitufo , qué andas diciendo de mí?**_

_**-Jajajaja , Santana , no fastidies , anda y vigila a Britt que parece que Sam busca impresionarla..**_

_**-Qué?Dónde , dónde? Voy a usar sus labios para lustrarme las botas cada vez si lo veo acercándose**_ .. – se alejó murmurando furiosa

_**-Jajajaja que bien dominada la tienes!**_ –Reí mientras ella se sonrojaba , cabe decir que no lo pensé en ese momento pues estaba más atenta a su sonrisa pero ese sonrojo seria tal vez una constante en todas nuestras tontas conversaciones.

_**- Jajajaja , solo esta vez he podido hacerlo , normalmente me sale con uno de esos apodos raros y pierdo cualquier batalla ,ya la has visto … está siempre tan pagada de sí misma , pero así es **_– dijo con una sonrisa

_**-Jajaja , interesante**_

-_** Te parece interesante mi amiga , Berry? Nunca lo pensé venir de ti ..**_– dijo alzando una ceja

_**-N..No , por supuesto que no , es decir , Santana es muy bonita tiene ese aire tropical , podría jurar que Selena es su madre y todo eso pero no , no , jamás es creo que demasiado salvaj**_…- comencé a hablar rápidamente en mi nerviosismo al ver la ceja alzada de Quinn

_**- Jajaja , dios , era un broma , cálmate mujer! **_– Quinn siguió riendo y no pude evitar unirme a su risa.

_**- Muy graciosa Quinn.. Muy graciosa –**_dije sin dejar de reírme

_**-Oye Rachel , vamos?**_ – Kurt nos interrumpía y me llamaba para ver lo de Julliard

_**- Claro Kurt , espera que me despido.**_

_**-Bueno Quinn , adiós , me alegra que hayan decidido reingresar al Club , de verdad , hasta luego **_

_**- A mí también me alegra haberme re unido Rachel , hasta**_ luego – se inclinó y dejo un beso en mi mejilla, cosa que era común Kurt y yo siempre nos despedíamos así, asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la oficina de Emma acompañada de Kurt y su bonito cárdigan guinda.

**-Toc toc –**

_**-Podemos pasar?**_ –preguntamos al mismo tiempo y con una risita nerviosa a la espera de la respuesta de Pillsbury

-_**Adelante chicos , sin miedo.**_

**-Jajá , buenas tarde Srta. Emma .** Saludó Kurt amablemente

_**-Eh sí , buenas tardes , queríamos saber sobre la inscripción a Julliard**_ – pregunté rápidamente

_**- Julliard uhm? Pero Julliard no tiene un departamento de comedia musical..**_ – agregó , ya conocedora de nuestra intenciones, siempre asistía a las presentaciones internas.

Fue después cuando realmente asimilé lo que había dicho que sentí como si todo mi mundo se fuese abajo , sonará dramático lo sé , pero es como si , no sé , no tenía a dónde ir entonces? Tendría que conformarme con el departamento de Teatro de cualquier universidad? Había esperado dos años por enviar una solicitud al departamento de Comedia Musical / Teatro de Julliard cuando ni si quiera existía tal departamento!? Pero que tonta Rachel , me dije, nunca se te ocurrió averiguar , en la jodida web 2.0 o algo? Mujer usa la computadora para otra cosa que no sea colgar videos en MySpace, y Dios! Quién usa MySpace?

_**-Antes de que entren en pánico , que ya vi sus caras , miren, está NYADA **_– habló Emma nuevamente mientras nos extendía unos folletos.

- _**Esto … creo que lo pensaremos bien Srta. Pillsbury , ohm ya nos vamos , gracias**_ – acerté a decir y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

Habían pasado ya más de dos horas , desde que Kurt me dejó en la puerta de mi casa , tire el folder con los folletos y le di una leída al más colorido porque el mal humor y la decepción me convertían en una reverenda floja. Aun molesta conmigo misma, por no haber buscado información antes decidí investigar ,nunca es tarde no? Claro que antes había de recostarme en en posición fetal , sobre mi cama , esperando alguna llamada , algo de alguien diciéndome que todo iría bien y que crearían un departamento de Teatro y Comedia Musical sólo para mí . Ah y Kurt, claro.

Ya cansada de mi propio patetismo , decidí investigar de una vez por todas , mi procrastinaciòn sin embargo no ayudo demasiado y terminé en mí ya vieja cuenta de MySpace y mi muy reciente cuenta de Facebook , ,solo tenía a los chicos del Glee Club , mi papi Leroy y a la tía Molly como amigos , sí , sí, aún no sé cómo aprendió a usar Facebook la muy pesada.

Y no es que sea pesada o mala en sí , bueno sí es pesada , en todos los sentidos , pero dice mi papá Hiram que es porque me quiere , en fin , cada vez que viene me estruja los cachetes , me pregunta por el novio o pide que le enseñe a usar Internet , a parte de su perro un Bulldog Francés algo viejo que al parecer consiguió novia y ahora es el tema preferido de la gran tía Molly , estaba recordando justamente el nombre de la perrita cuando decidí buscarlo en el Facebook de la tía, sí ya sé , es tonto pero le creó una cuenta al dichoso Jubby , sí le puso ese nombre en honor a Justin Bieber , otra razón más para detestarla ,le gusta Justin ; bueno estaba en esas cuando vi un pequeño número uno en mis notificaciones .

_**Surprise , surprise **_– dije imitando a Sheldom Cooper y abrí la notificación , para ver que era Brittany quién me había mandado una solicitud de amistad.

Oh! Parece que de verdad andan en busca del cambio , la primera vez que estuvieron en el Glee Club sólo nos "hablaban" en los ensayos y fuera de ellos éramos desconocidos y muchas veces hostiles desconocidos.

Acepté rápidamente , creo que algo desesperada pero en fin, y abrí su perfil , su foto la mostraba abrazando , tal vez apachurrando las cabezas de Santana y Lord Tubbington , o al menos eso era lo que decía la etiqueta encima del obeso gato , la descripción era bastante linda, la verdad.

''**Con mis dos amores en Fondue for Two c:''**

_-Espera , un momento , los celos de Santana , amores , la mascota y Santana , los meñiques hace dos años , eran novias!?_

_-Oh sí , Rachel Berry tu pequeño Holmes interior está que se da de cabezazos contra la pared ,cómo no te diste cuenta antes!_

_- Pero , pero , ni las veía .. , entraré al perfil de Santana , las respuestas deben de estar ahí ._

Entré a su perfil y lo primero que vi fue su muro lleno de publicaciones de Brittany y respuestas algo pasadas de tono , en una de esas un gracioso : ''Dejen de revolcarse en mi cama con mi laptop y bajen a desayunar!'' de Quinn , me hizo reaccionar , obviamente eran novias , por supuesto que lo eran y todo lo Out and Proud que podían al parecer , pero Quinn , ahí estaba el perfil de Quinn , lo abrí y solo pude ver su foto de perfil pues el resto de sus cosas estaban protegidas por su privacidad , no como las de Santana ,dios es todo un caso esa latina.

Vestía una casaca inmensa y parecía estar abrazando a un caballo blanco, no había puesto nada más.

Debería darle al , a cada segundo más tentador , cartel de '' Mandar solicitud de amistad''

Finalmente le di , era mi amiga ,no? O bueno lo sería , mandé a sí mismo una solicitud a Santana , solo por , bah no sé porque lo hice.

Luego de 15 minutos tal vez , vi que Brittany me mandaba un mensaje , Brittany es un amor.

_Hey Rachie! c: _

Hola Brittany!

_Dime Britt , Brittany es para mi mamá cuando se molesta o para Santana cuando esta por acabar c:_

Cabe decir que luego de ese mensaje me atoré con mi propia saliva y estuve tosiendo por unos tres minutos

_Rach , sigues ahí? Háblame! Me aburro un poco , aquí Santana y Quinn hablan del Señor de los Anillos o algo así .._

Bueno Britt (: , supongo que me atoré un poco , a ellas también les gusta el Señor de los Anillos?

_A Sanny no mucho , ella es más de Harry Potter y sus telenovelas mexicanas, pero no le digas a nadie y Quinn , bueno a Quinn , le gustan muchas cosas._

Ah , a mí también me encanta Harry Potter, y a ti Britt?

_A mí me gusta más la serie completa de Las Crónicas de Narnia C:_

No los he leído la verdad..

_Yo te puedo prestar los libros , tengo muchas ediciones, ven a mi casa cualquier día y te los doy!_

Genial Britt , iré un día de estos a darte una visita (:

_¿Por qué vas a visitar a mi novia , elfo domestico?_

Santana?

_No , Quinn , solo que Santana se ha llevado a Brittany en caballito y me gritó que te escribiese eso , solo porque me ganó en una discusión , lo siento. _

No hay problema , por cierto Hola!

_Hola Rachel!_

Hola Quinn! Y.. qué tal?

_Pues bien , bastante bien.. Y tú?_

Bien también..

_Sabes qué , voy a entrar a mi cuenta , espérame!_

Está bien , esperaré

Con un suspiró , regresé a mi propio perfil , al parecer este año empezaba , que podía decir? Había tres de las chicas más populares el Club , y dos eran bastante amigables, lo habían dejado en claro con su declaración de intenciones y su pedida de una segunda oportunidad. Mis deseos al entrar a la secundaria no parecían cumplirse, la Tía Molly seguía remojando sus callos en mi piscina , no tenía novio , no había cantado en todos los recitales porque Mercedes y Kurt me ganaron algunas solos , y en definitiva no iría a Julliard , tal vez Nyada , pero no lo sé , todo pasó tan de repente ..

Estaba haciendo un balance de todos mis años pasados, viendo o bueno pensando en casa cosa que había pasado tantos buena como malas, al menos los slushies habían cesado luego del primer semestre del segundo año. Y Jesse no estaba a la vista con su horda de tira huevos. Fue ahí cuando en medio de tantas tonterías y solicitudes de Candy Crush de la tía Molly que apareció :

Mensaje de Quinn Fabray.

Heme aquí de nuevo, espero que os guste este capítulo , y como leí alguna vez en tumblr , màs que un AU ( Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo) este es un UA ( Universe Altered/ Universo Alterado.) Hola, por cierto! Francesca xx.


End file.
